The primary purposes of the MARC U*STAR Program at Fort Lewis College (FLC) are to enhance the recent trend towards increased enrollment of underrepresented minority students, to increase the graduation rate of underrepresented minorities, and to provide greater opportunities for such students to pursue post graduate research careers in the biomedical sciences. The MARC Program will expand the unique relationship between FLC and the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) to establish a "pipeline" for admission of FLC underrepresented minority students to UNMC graduate research programs. The MARC Program will significantly strengthen the capability for training students in biomedical sciences by introducing new research-oriented courses at FLC, increasing independent study opportunities mentored by FLC faculty, and exposing MARC students to the specialized expertise and facilities of UNMC. Student development activities: eligible sophomores will be required to take an orientation course in biomedical sciences, with support from UNMC faculty. This course will introduce students to scientific research, including responsible conduct of research, and will prepare students for entering a research program, graduate school, or medical school. At the end of sophomore year, 5 students will be formally selected for the MARC program. Students will undertake a research project with a FLC faculty member during the summer between their sophomore and junior years and will continue their line of summer research, as independent study, during their junior year. Juniors will travel to UNMC during spring break where they will become acquainted with UNMC programs, faculty, and campus. Specifically, FLC students will tour the medical center, the library, and the laboratories of various UNMC researchers. During the summer between junior and senior years, students will travel to UNMC for a 12 week research program. This program will include 6 hours per week on selected research topics, an all day seminar on the ethics of scientific research, lunchtime seminars held two times per week, and a seminar every other week on health care and research careers. During senior year at FLC, each MARC student will continue an independent study program that may extend the work undertaken at UNMC during the previous summer.